Stephanie Nadolny
|birthplace = Memphis, Tennessee, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Singer |first_appearance = Dragon Ball Z |areas_active = Dallas Houston |active = 1989-present |status = Inactive in Dubbing }}Stephanie Ann Nadolny (born May 19, 1972 in Memphis, Tennessee) is an American voice actress and singer who has worked on the properties of FUNimation Entertainment and ADV Films. Her most prominent voice roles were the child versions of Goku and Gohan in FUNimation's in-house dub of the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z anime series. She reprised both roles in most Dragon Ball-related video games and other media for over a decade. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Kid Goku, Grandma Paozu (ep. 4), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Kid Gohan, Baby Trunks, East Kai, Miss Hamilton, Idasam, Cargo, Angela (ep. 202), Kid Goku (flashbacks), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Additional Voices *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Kid Goku, Goku Jr. (ep. 64), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Toriyama (ep. 21), Additional Voices *''Fruits Basket'' (2001) - Ari (ep. 21), Additional Voices *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku'' (1990) - Baby Goku (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (1993) - Kid Gohan, Baby Trunks (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' (1997) - Goku Jr. *''Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar'' (2000) - Cynthia Fullerton *''Parasite Dolls'' (2003) - Eve Anime Films *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) - Gohan (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) - Gohan (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Gohan (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' (1991) - Gohan (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (1991) - Gohan (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' (1992) - Gohan (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' (1992) - Gohan (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (1993) - Gohan, Baby Trunks, Baby Goku (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Gohan, Baby Trunks (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' (1995) - East Kai, Portly Lady, Secretary *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' (1995) - Miss Hamilton *''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power'' (1996) - Goku *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Kid Goku (archive audio), Kid Gohan (archive audio) Music *''Case Closed'' (Vocals; "Mystery" and "Romance of Light and Shadow" - Opening 2 and Closing 2) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (Vocals; "I'm Not Alone" - Closing 1) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (Vocals; "Sayonara Bye Bye" - Closing 2) External Links *Stephanie Nadolny at the Internet Movie Database *Stephanie Nadolny at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Inactive Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films